The Kazankage
by JK10
Summary: Naruto has fooled them all. Now he has made many connections. the question is how what going to happen to Konoha. Chunnin Exam Sive Harem. pratically every woman is with Naruto. Except for 2 people Kushia and you guess the other
1. Chapter 1

**The Kazankage**

Naruto looked down at Konohagakure. The Runaway Sage

Naruto Uzumaki was tired. Most people who thought they knew Naruto would never think that Naruto Uzumaki would get tired. Naruto was the host of the most powerful demon there was. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the fearless leader of Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) or Konoha for short was not able to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune the Nine Tailed Fox. As a result he had to seal the beast into a child. The Child is the boy who is tired, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had distinct features that made him easy to spot amongst the crowd. He had three black whisker marks on his face on each side of his cheek. He elongated canine teeth that was able to rip flesh limb from limb. He had claws that grow strong. He had Blonde hair that was spiky. It (his hair) went down to his middle back. His eyes were that of the great ocean blue. He was really cut with a 6 pack. He was not overly buff but was buff enough. The problem was no one was able to see it because of the hideous orange jump suit.

What people don't know is who the real Naruto is. He had been playing an act. The act of the Dobe. Yes, in school he was considered the Dobe, the dead last, the loser, etc. Naruto in reality was actually smarter than most ANBU. He was the strongest in his class. He hid his power because it was suicidal to show his power against the council.

Right now he was sitting in lotus position on top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto was focusing his chakra flowing around himself. He was feeling everything around him. He has done so much for the villagers but only was tormented in return. He did a bitter chuckle just thinking about it. He was their reminder of their pain.

He was the villagers' release. They actually believe that a little kid could be the Nine Tailed Fox. He thought how asinine it was. The thought made him question the villagers' stupidity. How could they think Naruto at the height of 5'5 could actually become a ninety story tall Nine tailed fox. He just didn't understand villagers.

Naruto figured out that Konoha was a living contradiction. He looked at Konoha as a pumpkin. On the outside the pumpkin looks fine perfect even but in the inside it was easily being destroyed. He was looking at the seemingly peaceful village. He had a mirth chuckle looking at how many people's lives have been shed even his that has been in vain.

He went in to his mindscape to see the Kyuubi. He went into his mindscape to talk that certain fox. In his mind it was murky, dark. It was red with water with pipes going through. He saw a square seal that kept gate doors closed. It had a spiral on it with five triangles that were a the top, on the left, on the right on the lower left and lower right. It made a star with a spiral in the middle. Naruto closed his eyes as another being, another essence, another entity appeared.

"Hello kit, its been a while hasn't it? What is it that you need that you would come in my humble abode?"The Kyuubi No Kitsune said. Kyuubi was not actually a bad person. The Kyuubi was the Queen of Demons. Yes the Kyuubi was woman. She was in her human form.

She had a fiery red hair that had yellow that went down her back to her but. She had the most amazing hourglass shape he has ever seen. She smooth flawless, tanned skin. Her legs were silky smooth but clearly showed that were extremely toned. She had about a C-Cup borderline D-Cup. She had tight fitting mesh shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had on some wrappings around her legs.

Her face was that of a goddess. It was heart shaped with beautiful red eyes that had a ring on it. She had two earrings in each ear. Her neck had a flame (like the Fire Nation's fire symbol in Avatar). She had a blade that was sheath in her back. She had nine fluffy red and yellow tails. She was a goddess among women.

He nodded at her as he said the words that will change the world. He said to the beautiful vixen goddess, "Operation Magma is a go." Naruto got up and was headed towards the gates. Unfortunately he said the operation out loud. The unfortunate part is a certain Hyuga heard it.

She started to follow Naruto as he was at the North Gate. As he was about to walk out when Naruto saw kunai embedded itself onto the floor next to his foot. "Where do you think you are going Naruto-kun? You wouldn't think of leaving Konoha would you?" Hinata Hyuga came out of the shadows. "Hime, do not do something stupid. I don't know what's worse the mask you have on around everyone else or the sensual side that you have for me."

This was mask she usually puts up. She was born from a ninja family. She like Naruto knew Konoha was falling apart at the seams. She was extremely smart. She was also very deceptive. She knew Naruto was smarter than everyone thought. She was actually in love and in lust with Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto then got behind her at the one degree she couldn't sense him and said Magma is a go. I will see you there as he breathed on her neck. He nibble on her ear as he knocked her out. Naruto left that night but left a little surprise.

Hinata was having a great morning. The fact that she was having a great morning was an omen. Ever since Naruto 'went a way for a while', she hasn't been happy. She has been hoping he comes back to her. She believes that it was her fault that he left. Her confidence in herself has faltered because of it. She has never forgave herself for it.

She is 5'3 with short blue hair. She always wear a tan jacket with fur on top. Her favorite pair of pants are beige with stripes. She wears open toe sandals. Her shirt is dark blue. Her face is heart shaped with a small button nose and she has pupil-less lavender eyes. Her skin is the fairest of fair ivory. Over-all she is beautiful but she covers herself up.

The sun was beautiful and bright. The birds were chirping. She felt today couldn't get any better. Her father did not belittle her. The elders did not bother her. Her little sister was not giving her glaring looks. Neji was not around giving dirty looks. Yup today is starting off a good day.

She was walking to school thinking a certain blonde. That blonde takes up most of her thinking. 'Naruto-kun when are you coming back?' Hinata thought. She finally reached the school earlier than everyone else. She saw Iruka grading test and greeted him with a gracious smile, "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up from his test and smiled at his student, smiled and replied, "Good morning Hinata-chan. It is good to see you in good spirits."

Hinata replied, I-I'm f-f-ine Iruka-sensei a-a-n-d t-t-h-an-k y-ou." Iruka had a little smile, 'she is breaking out of her shell more and more she even stopped stuttering earlier. Her confidence has grown.' She gracefully sat herself down in her seat all the way in the back. Five minutes later students started to fill in one by one.

She looked around and saw a few distinguished from the rest. The first is the girl with the pink hair. She is 5'2. She has a pink and red kimono. She has a huge forehead that she is often gets teased about. Her most distinguished feature is that annoying screeching voice just like her mom. Her name Sakura Haruno.

Then there is the platinum blonde. She about the same height as Hinata. She used to be friends with Sakura but now they are fighting over a guy. She has a long blonde ponytail. She has light, ice blue eyes. The girl seems flighty but deep inside she is in love with someone. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

Then there is the over weight kid. He has two puffs on both sides of his head. He wears a green shirt with a kanji on his shirt. He has bandages around his arms and legs. He is always seen munching on a bag of chips. He is always relax except when you take the last chip. That is when you must run to the hills. His name is Chouji Akimichi.

Chouji's friend is currently sleeping. He is always sleeping. He is very lazy. He has jet black hair that is in a ponytail but only a little bit hair he has. His head is shaped as a pineapple. His I.Q is over 200 but isn't motivated and lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara.

The dog boy is the next person. He is 5'6. He has a dog named Akamaru. He usually carries the dog either in his jacket in the front or the top of his head. He is always wearing a coat. It is grey but with fur on the top. On his face there arre two red triangles on each side of his face. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

Now is the bug boy. He wars a grey cloak. He wears it to cover his whole body. He is a living hive for his bugs. He wears sunglasses, no matter what season. His hair is spiked like he was shocked by lightning. He is usually reading something and always alone. He is Shino Aburame.

The final person that stood out was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the rookie of the year. He is the last Uchiha. His brother killed his whole clan and left him alive. He has been pampered since then. Has been asked for marriage by numerous of mothers and women. He always denied their request. He is 5'7 not muscular but always seen brooding. He never smiled. His hair was dark blue looking like a duck butt. He is fueled by revenge but he has a deep dark secret that only a few know.

Iruka is the the main teacher. He has spiked hair. He is always look uptight. The reason is after Naruto was banished he started to change. At first he hated Naruto because the Kyuubi killed his parents. He was only 12 when it occurred. He remembers clearly and wanted revenge. When Naruto was four, he was part of the mob who beat him senselessly. It was to the point that Naruto went into a coma for 8 days. While in the coma, Iruka came to kill him in the hospital but he saw Naruto open his eyes and pratically beg Iruka to not kill him. Iruka was so shock at the request. He realized that this isn't a demon but a small innocent child. From that day forward, naruto became his unofficial brother. He tried to adopt him but the request was denied. Now he is a teacher to the future shinobi. He hoped to see Naruto coming to take the test.

Iruka was doing role call, when an aura was felt that hasn't been felt in a long time. It was the ANBU and everyone seeing the Hokage mountain colored. 'Naruto' was running around trying not get caught by ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and Gennin. The real Naruto is going to liberate the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has a tattoo on his arm that had a fire symbol on it. He put some chakra on it.

All of a sudden four people came to his aid. The four were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Nagata (fem Nagato) dropped. They all had masks on. Orochimaru had a snake, Jiraiya had a toad. Tsunade had a slug, and Nagata had the swirl. The real Naruto Uzumaki had the fox. Naruto and company disappeared to his new creation Magumagakure. The Village Hidden in the Lava.

A/N: new story good Akatsuki. The four are younger. Naruto will be have the Ultimate Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Eternal Rinn'egan, mokuton and magma release. Pairing is a Chunnin Exam Size Harem. Ja 'Ne. I wont update this as weekly as the others.


	2. Teams part 1

A/N: Who saw that new chapter. Damn definitely was not expect Kushina being the former host of the Nine Tails. I love the reviews Kazankage. I guess I should tell you what Kazankage means. It is Japanese for the saying 'Lava Shadow'. I am one for irony. This being said isn't it ironic that Naruto is the Kage of a place that individually hate him. Iwa mean rock hates him because he looks a lot like Minato. Konoha who is in Hi no Kuni the Land of Fire (sp?) hates him for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Fire plus rock equals Lava. Ironic right.

The other thing is that Hinata is wearing a huge mask. She is actually going to give hell to Sakura a lot. There is **two** Narutos. The Real Naruto will be in the Land of Lava, while the Blood Clone who has a seal the animate seal to be exact will be the Dead Last and observe everything in Konoha. Naruto is going to be powerful. The main antagonist is...either A) Sasuke or B) a group I created 'the Blue Dusk' led by Madara Uchiha.

I Don't own Naruto

_Previously on Kazankage_

_Iruka was doing role call, when an aura was felt that hasn't been felt in a long time. It was the ANBU and everyone seeing the Hokage mountain colored. 'Naruto' was running around trying not get caught by ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and Gennin. The real Naruto is going to liberate the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has a tattoo on his arm that had a fire symbol on it. He put some chakra on it._

_All of a sudden four people came to his aid. The four were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Nagata (fem Nagato) dropped. They all had masks on. Orochimaru had a snake, Jiraiya had a toad. Tsunade had a slug, and Nagata had the swirl. The real Naruto Uzumaki had the fox. Naruto and company disappeared to his new creation Magumagakure. The Village Hidden in the Lava._

Ch. 2 Teams and Rinne'gan?

'Naruto' was getting ready to take his third gennin test. The person had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that can go deep than the ocean. He had a hideous orange jumpsuit. It had a white fluff around the neck with pockets everywhere it had a blue stripe going up the leg of the jumpsuit. On his left shoulder there is a swirl that went around 9 times. On his back he had the same symbol as on his shoulder.

His face was that of child with the baby fat still there. On each side of his face there were three lines. They were his whiskers. He had a foxy looking smile. Under his arm was a huge scroll. It said the Forbidden Scroll. His name Naruto Uzumaki. He is twelve years old with a SS-Class secret that everyone who is 22 and older know about.

He was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yoko also known as as the Nine Tailed Fox. He has been beaten and hospitalized over 100 times before the age of 6. That was just the beatings. He has been poisoned, burned, almost drowned. He has had worse but it is too painful of a memory that his mind repressed it.

Naruto has become their release of their frustration. Some did it because they lost their loved ones due to the attack. Some did it because they were afraid that the Kyuubi would break free and attack again. Another group did it because they thought they could finish what their great leader could not. The others did it because they wanted to be heros like slaying a dragon or some monster. So Naruto was the perfect target for their goals.

Yet Naruto was not a weak person. No, no he was very determined person. He wants to be the Hokage (Fire Shadow) or the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That is what he wanted and needed everyone to believe. He had a big problem. Since he was young only a very few would train him. Even that was limited. When he went to stores the would give him blunt kunai for almost triple the price. Some even kicked him out of stores when he tried to get some food. He like ramen yes but even he had a limit but ramen was all he could afford. Naruto had a pretty bad life but he always had this mask of Happiness to get back at them.

He was not stupid. In fact he can be considered a genius and prodigy. He sufficent in everything. He was a 5 in taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, handsigns, kinjutsu and kenjutsu. The only excecption was genjutsu in which he was a 4.7.

He better than Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, The Three Sannin, The Professor, and the Fourth combined. The only thing is that this 'Naruto' is just merely a Shadow Clone. Yes this 'Naruto' is a Shadow Clone. The Clone had a homemade seal created by the Original Naruto. The seal was designed to keep a clone alive by the original giving it more chakra. The person could be anywhere and give the clone more. He also created a seal that enabled the Shadow Clone to perform jutsus.

His job is to observe Konoha. He had to see and report how the dying pumpkin is doing. Naruto is very observant of everything. The only was he could do that is by being the Dobe. It was a perfect plan. He will act like he is desperate need of pinkette named Sakura Haruno. He would act like an idiot and nobody would notice. He was told to be weary of a certain group.

The group was known as Root. They are the '_Root'_ of Konoha's problems. They are lead by Danzo. He was a competitor for the prestigious title known as Hokage. He lost to Hiruzen Sarutobi. The reason is The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju sacrificed himself against an ambush Ame ninjas conducted. He named Sarutobi the new Hokage. They have cause so many problems so Naruto told him be weary of them.

It was time for him to fail his thirrd test as he was ordered. Naruto Uzumaki do a henge*" Iruka told him.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied. He transformed into the 4 Hokage*. "Excellent! Now Kwarirmi. Just after that being said, Naruto switched with Mizuki, the other teacher. "Very good, Naruto all u have to do is do two bushin and you pass." Iruka said. 'C'mon, Naruto you can do it, I believe in you.' he thought.

Naruto was sweating bullets. He just can't do a bushin for the life of him. H-H-Hai Iruka-sensei" As he did the hand signs a glimmer shutter through his ody. He shouted, Bushin!" and two puffs of smoke came. When the smoke disappeared, two pale, sickly, melting, figures of Naruto were crawling saying, "Kill me!". Iruka was shaking his head in disappointment. 'Damnit, He was so close too!' "

I'm sorry, Naruto but you fail!".

Naruto put his head down and trekked away as he heard people called him: Deadlast, Dobe, Loser, demon, while laughing at him. Mizuki had a sickly smile on his face. 'The plan is coming together perfectly' Naruto was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile the real Naruto was smirking. Naruto was behind a desk. The real Naruto was different from what he was 5'11 with a black and red cloak covering him. The cloak is black with with fire on the bottom that glow. On the back it has a fox curled up with 9 tails that are going in a spiral. It has a kanji for Fox Sage The hood of the cape has a fox in a swirl with a kanji that stood for Trickster. His right sleeve had 9 orange triangles that have highly complicated seals that seem to spin. On the side of the cloak it has the words Demon. The word Demon glowed orange as if it was a secret compartment (hint). The left side had a weapon launcher. The launcher had over 10,000 senbons, 5,000 kunai and 3,000 shurikens. The arm had the words Kitsune. The thing that ultiloaked wately caught them off guard was the fact that cloak seem alive. It started to growl and grow some more.

He laughed as he saw the way everything was working out for him he created another shadow clone and sent him to the woods. He had a feeling that he was going to be lucky as his eye the Rinne'gan was spinning.

As the other Shadow Clone was coming, the fake Naruto was playing his role. He was walking to his home when Mizuki with an empathetic looked on his face asked "Whats wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked at him. With a very depressed look on his face said, "I failed the test, Mizuki-sensei. I can't become a ninja. Ever". Mizuki looked at him with a surprised look and said "Naruto I have a preposition for you. Why don't you take the retest?"

Naruto's head shot up. 'A retake. I can pass the test and become a ninja Dattebayo.' "what do I have to do to pass Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki smiled, 'Yes, i will finally get what I want ha ha ha' he whispered what he wanted Naruto to do.

Later that night...

Mizuki-teme told him if he stole the Forbidden Scroll that contained all the jutsu, secrets and everything. Naruto with the mask of stupidity blindly followed orders.

Naruto opened the scroll and saw some justus.. He say the Kage Bushin, elemental bushin, blaze elemental attacks, ice elemental, boil elemental, storm elemental, gravity elemental and so much more. The thing that shocked him was a scroll that had his name. Naruto bled a little bit on the scroll. The scroll started to flash blue and opened up. Naruto opened the scroll and it read:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it is I, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. I am so sorry about_ _what has happened to you. I guess I must start from the beginning. Over seventy-five years ago there was a battle between two powerful individuals. The first was Harashima Senju the First Hokage. The second was Madara Uchiha the most powerful Uchiha to ever live._

_There was a conflict over who was supposed to be the leader of Konohagakure. Madara used a special jutsu with his Eternal Mangakyo_ Sharingan._ It makes the person able to summon demons. At the Valley of the End Madara summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune against Harashima. Harashima was able to defeat and supress the beast and was able to defeat Madara with a sword also known as a Zanpakuto. He was able to cut and defeated Kyuubi. _

_The name got lost in time. He gave this sword to his brother. The sword was known as The Raijin. Now I bet you are wondering what this has to do with you. Well it is because you are the descendant of 3 Hokages. Your are the Great-Great Grandson of Harashima Senju, The Great Nephew of Tobirama Senju and you are the son of Minato Namikaze. Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki a shinigami. _

_You are part human and part shinigami. You have chakra and reitsu. The reitsu is spiritual pressure. Naruto listen you will get that sword which is in this scroll. As soon as you draw the sword your power will awaken. It will come into your mind you must say his or her name and you will get the form called Bankai. _

_Naruto as you know your are hated but you probably do not know why. The reason is I could not kill th Kyuubi. She was too strong to beat. So i sealed her into you. I am so sorry son. Try to forgive them for they do not son I love you and I did it to protect those. Protect those precious to you. _

_With Love_

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto was cryinghis eyes out. His father was the one who made his life miserable. But he saw the sheathe. The sheathe was ruby red was the front side, heart gold was on the left side,Soul Silver was on the right side, and shadow black was on the other side. The sheathe and the sword were pulsating. He felt the strength of the blade. Naruto tried to draw the blade but he couldn't. As a result Naruto slung it over his shoulder and looked at the scroll.

In the scroll he saw the infamous Kage Bushin. He saw but saw a few a different bushin. He saw a Mizu bushin (water clone), Hyoton Bushin (ice clone), Dokuton bushin (poison clone), Yougan Bushin (Lava clone), Katon Bushin (fire Clone), Fuuton Bushin (Wind Clone), Doton Bushin (Earth Clone) Kanaton Bushin (Metal Clone), Mokuton bushin(Wood Bushin), Hikaton Bushin (Light Clone) and the final Shiton Bushin (Death Clone). He was shocked at all the different kinds of bushins there were. He was giddy at all of them. He especially like the Hikaton Bushin and Shiton Bushin.

He saw the hands signs for the Hikaton Bushin jutsu and concentrated his hands together in the form of a ram. Instead of his chakra being blue or even red from the Kyuubi his chakra was white. As his chakra aura surrounded his entire body a mini explosion occured. He closed his eyes from the bright light. He opened his eyes to see 20 versions of himself execept with white and golden wings flapping. Naruto was shocked at this seeing 20 of himself with wings no less. His face broke out into a huge smile.

The one in the middle got on one knee as he said a few words that shocked Naruto, **"Naruto-sama, we are here to serve you as you see fit." ** Naruto was shocked because someone even if it is a clone was and still is treating him as a leader. He still confused about something. He asked, "Uh me or can I call you LC you know short for light clone (the clone nodded at that logic). Ok I want to know about those wings that are in your back. Are the real or what?

The light clones looked at each other and then looked at the original and their leader, Naruto when the middle light clone stepped up. He said the reason we have these wings because we are technically angels from Kami. You see we are like souless angels. We were created for an army so no one has to die. We were last summoned a million years ago by a Sage that who was named Rikudo Sennin. Our purpose is to become that person's image and dynamics of the original. We last extremely long and when we disperse the owner gets the ability and memories of the angel who died. We also keep memories of everything.

We can do jutsu that you know and we know from our previous lives. I guess that is the gist of it. Oh yea we can be summoned l(going towards the original and tapped the original Naruto on the arm and an image of angel wings appeared) by adding chakra to those angel wings and we will appear. When we dispersed all the memories that we have from our past lives will come to ."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation. Naruto asked them a question. "how do you dispel?" they smiled as they said, "yes we forgot about that. Ok what you must do is clap your hands and think of dispeling it."

Naruto smiled and he got to work until he heard his name "NARUTO!"

Iruka was running through the forest looking for Naruto. 'Why Naruto? Why would you take the Forbidden Scroll?'. He searched and found the blond sweating and panting looking like he has been working for hours straight. "Hey Iruka-sensei i learned something from the scroll. Do I pass?".

This broke Iruka out of his stupor. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Naruto looked at him incredulously and said, "The retake test, of course, Dattebayo!". Iruka look at him questionably. "Naruto, what are you talking about? There is no retake. Who told you there was a retake?".

Naruto was about to reply when a demon shuriken whizzed right by them. "Well, well if it isn't the goody two shoes Iruka and the demon. I must say I'm impressed Naruto. You were able to get the scroll from the Hokage's vault and still be alive. You must really be a demon." Iruka's eyes opened. It all makes sense now. It was Mizuki.

Back with the original Naruto, he saw what was occurring. He saw that his stunt double had the scroll, The Forbidden Scroll. Jiraiya did say that scroll had many powerful jutsu especially the one that came from his father. Yes he did know who his father was. He was kinda pissed off because of what he did. Yet he was even more pissed off about the ignorance of the villagers treated him.

He did another mirth chuckle. More and more he was seeing the contradictions of Konoha. How could you love the father and hate the son. He shook his head. He was patiently waiting to see what was going to happen next.


	3. AN

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


End file.
